I Leave Because I Love You
by MammaDiva
Summary: L'amour fait mal, alors pourquoi ne pas changer de vie ? C'est la décision qu'ont prit Stiles et Jackson. Un événement malheureux va les ramener a Beacon Hills, peut être auront-ils les réponses a leurs questions, peut être trouveront-ils cette fois l'amour inconditionnelle de leur compagnon.
1. Chapter 1

_ceci ne devait être un petit OS et finir comme ça, mais mon cerveau n'a pas voulut donc il a ete chercher une suite qui a pris des tours étranges, intégration de personnages d'une autre série mais ca vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, création de deux personnages qui vous verrez apparaître dans d'autres fictions, explications plus tard._

 _En tout cas j'espere qu'il vous plaira, il fait 5 chapitres, c'est du STEREK et du PACKSON_

 _C'ets du Happy End._

 _Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et ... ah non c'est pour le troisième chapitres mes nouveaux persos_

* * *

 _I Leave Because I Love You X_

 _Je pars car je t'aime X_

Stiles était bien installé dans le canapé du loft, callé entre deux coussins et surtout avec une vue imprenable sur celui qui fait battre son petit cœur d'humain à la chamade même si celui-ci l'ignorait superbement.

Personne n'était dupe de son manège mais il s'en foutait royalement car rien n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que le bellâtre même si le loup de son cœur feignait de faire croire qu'il lui était totalement indifférent.

Mais depuis quelques jours quelque chose le turlupinait, il avait l'impression bizarre que le loup avait des soucis et cela avait un rapport avec une certaine femme.

Stiles avait toujours un don pour reconnaître les tics émotionnels, les gestes liés aux sentiments, c'est pour cela qu'il était inquiet, rien dans l'attitude des deux hommes ne correspondait avec leur caractère, et pire une autre personne l'inquiétait.

Il savait depuis quelques minutes que l'électricité dans l'air allait exploser, que les tensions contenues depuis un moment n'allaient pas tarder à tout faire exploser, également que des têtes allaient tomber … mais lesquels ?

Tous les loups de la meute, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Liam et Aiden portèrent leur attention sur la porte métallique qui faisait office de porte d'entrée du loft, comme si le fait de l'ouvrir annonçait la fin du monde, une apocalypse dévastatrice, comme si la mort elle-même allait faire son entrée avec son ange du destin pour leur annoncer la fin de leur vie.

Le pouls de Stiles augmenta de façon assez significative, une peur incontrôlable le prit, il observa ses mains devenir moites et tremblantes, l'air commença à lui manquer, heureusement pour lui une main amicale se posa sur son épaule.

Tournant la tête, il aperçut le sourire rayonnant de la seule chasseuse du groupe, la douce (enfin ça dépend du moment) Allison, petite- amie de son best Scott.

Après son épisode psychotique façon merci grand-père de m'aider à déglinguer tous mes amis, elle avait réussi à se faire pardonner, Derek l'avait même remercié à sa façon, grognements assurés, quand cette jeune et frêle chasseuse avait sauvé les fesses de Stiles de dangereux Alphas venus en ville pour détrôner Hale junior de son titre et prendre le territoire.

En ce qui concerne Derek, Stiles n'est pas vraiment objectif, au début il avait pris ce sentiment pour des bouffées d'hormones d'adolescent pubère en recherche d'identité sexuelle, puis pour une idée masochiste avec une pointe de défiance sarcastique.

Mais il comprit ses réels sentiments quand il l'aperçut en train d'embrasser langoureusement sa nouvelle prof d'anglais Jennifer Blake et ce jour-là, Stiles eut très mal, encore aujourd'hui quand le jeune homme voit le loup avec une femme, Stiles souffre. Il le cache mais personne n'est dupe.

Il se demande si des fois, il ne ferait pas mieux de partir, loin, très loin de Beacon Hills, refaire sa vie ailleurs, loin des créatures surnaturelles, des dangers et de Derek Hale.

Seulement à 17 ans, avec pour seul parent encore en vie un shérif, il se dit qu'il devait veiller sur lui. Mais aimer à un prix et le sien c'est sa santé mentale qui part à volo.

Les seuls qui se soucient encore un peu de lui c'est le doux Isaac Lahey, la reine des abeilles Lydia Martin et l'ex enfoiré Jackson Whittemore.

C'est drôle la vie, il y a quelque temps il était considéré comme un loser, mais depuis son erreur de jugement un soir, la morsure de Peter sur son best et d'autres aventures, ses amis le délaissent petit à petit et d'autres qui semblaient le détester, s'occupaient de lui.

Avec ces trois-là, il avait quelques affinités cachées et des blessures de guerres bien profondes, le manque d'un être cher pour Isaac, le manque d'attention pour Lydia et le manque d'affection familiale pour Jackson.

Stiles soupira las de faire des efforts pour paraître joyeux et heureux, de toute façon personne ne verrait qu'il est seul et triste, les loups présents avec un odorat et des sens aiguisés ne le remarquaient pas.

Il avait bien commencé à faire des recherches la nuit pour trouver des Lycées en dehors de la ville, des logements étudiants pas trop chers, mais quand il repensait à son père, le laisser seul lui coupait toute envie, il devrait sûrement en parler avec lui qui sait, il ne s'y opposerait pas, de toute façon il était de moins en moins à la maison, à cause du boulot, sympa l'excuse pour ne pas voir son fils, la raison de la mort de Claudia.

Allison tapota sur son épaule, le faisant relever la tête vers elle, c'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu que tout le monde l'observait, que la porte en métal coulissante était ouverte sur une Lydia en colère tenant l'oreille d'un Jackson penaud.

Il ne s'aperçut pas des mines interrogatives des personnes présentes, de la situation gênante pour Derek et du regard désolé de Peter.

Il leva ses mains à son visage, essuya de façon grossière ses quelques larmes qui sans le vouloir devinrent un rideau qui l'aveuglait, il ne comprenait pas, enfin si, il savait, il savait qu'inconsciemment il avait pris une décision, une voie s'ouvrait pour son avenir.

Il sentit un mouvement d'air derrière lui, il sentit que Derek s'approchait de lui mais il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop pour son cœur, sentir le parfum délicat de Jennifer dans la pièce… pièce qu'elle avait quitté une heure plutôt, et pourtant le parfum musqué de la jeune professeure était encore à flotter dans la pièce, lui rappelant encore et encore qui avait ravi le cœur du grand méchant loup.

Il voyait encore le sourire de Derek quand la jeune femme l'embrassa avant de partir chez elle prendre une douche et se préparer pour leur rendez-vous du soir, il savait que c'était-elle qui finirait dans ses bras à dormir sur son torse puissant.

Stiles se leva trop rapidement et fit sursauter tout le monde, puis se mit à marcher rapidement vers la sortie, Isaac se leva à son tour et courut le rattraper alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

Attrapant son bras, Isaac ne comprit rien qu'au regard que Stiles lui lança qu'il était préférable de le laisser partir.

_ _Si tu comptes partir, n'oublie pas de dire au revoir_. Le jeune loup était triste, il ressentait la peine du jeune homme, mais voir partir celui qui le considérait comme un homme et pas comme un animal, celui qui le protégeait alors que c'était lui le loup, celui qui l'aimait sans rien demander en retour, tout ça lui faisait mal, il devait au moins essayer.

_ _Je ne_ _partirai_ _pas sans te dire au revoir_ , Stiles remonta d'une marche et prit le louveteau dans ses bras, une étreinte amicale mais qui voulait dire bien plus pour Isaac.

Une étreinte maternelle, une étreinte d'amour, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Stiles fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et joua quelques secondes avec.

S'écartant, Isaac inclina la tête et laissa Stiles lui embrasser le front, comme le ferait n'importe quels parents.

Stiles poussa doucement de sa main le menton du jeune homme et lui dévoila un beau sourire malgré les larmes qui coulaient, il s'excusa et partit sans se retourner.

Isaac dû se maintenir à la rambarde tant l'émotion lui coupa les jambes, il avait l'impression de perdre une deuxième fois sa mère, il s'assit et pleura à chaudes larmes, il pouvait entendre les cris de la Banshee, pas le cri annonciateur de mort, non les cris de colère, les cris d'une personne qui perd un ami, les cris de frustration, ceux qui font essayer de comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il a fait une connerie, les cris d'une femme contre un loup qui ne veux rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe actuellement.

D'autres sont tétanisés par la situation, d'autres préfèrent ne pas s'en mêler, certains préparent déjà la suite, d'autres pleurent.

 **ILBILY**

_ _Tu es bien sûr de le vouloir ?_ Le shérif était peiné mais bien évidement estomaqué par, non pas la demande mais la formulation de Stiles.

Il aimait son fils plus que tout au monde, il était aussi vrai qu'il avait du mal à rester avec lui, le jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa défunte épouse, fouineur, espiègle, tète de lard, le même grain de peau, les yeux couleur whisky, les éclats de malice pétillant, tous ces choses qu'il avait aimé chez Claudia, John ne pouvait plus les voir chez son fils.

C'était dur à dire et à expliquer mais c'était son tourment de tous les jours, alors quand ce soir-là, Stiles entra en pleurant dans la maison alors qu'il allait partir au travail, le shérif prit sur lui et demanda des explications.

Partir, son fils voulait partir, loin, très loin de Beacon Hills, John connaissait l'existence du surnaturel, il savait les sentiments que son fils éprouvait pour le loup garou grincheux à souhait Derek Hale, mais il n'avait rien vu, ou n'avait voulu voir les tourments que son fils éprouvait depuis quelque temps, il faut dire qu'il n'était quasiment jamais à la maison, toujours à bosser sur des affaires non classées dont le surnaturel ouvrait de nouvelles portes.

Stiles avait fait quelques recherches, enfin plutôt toutes les recherches et prévu quasiment la totalité des démarches en prévision de l'accord de John.

Il avait fallu une heure et demie de discussion et de marchandage pour que l'affaire soin réglée. John avait simplement demandé à Stiles de finir son premier semestre scolaire, deux semaines et demie, le temps que toutes les démarches entreprises soit réglées et surtout le temps que John se fasse à l'idée d'être seul.

C'était égoïste mais même s'il n'était pas souvent là, savoir que son garçon était à la maison le rassurait profondément.

Quand Stiles remonta dans sa chambre, alors que John partit le cœur lourd au travail avec beaucoup de retard, il tomba sur un blondinet avec le cœur meurtri et l'âme en peine qui était assis en tailleur sur son lit.

 ___ _Emmène_ _-moi avec toi_ , demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde, Stiles ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'allongea sur le lit avec son invité dans les bras.

 __ Tu es_ _sûr_ _?_ Demanda Stiles alors qu'il posa son menton dans le creux de son cou.

_ _Rien ne me_ _retient_ _._

 **ILBILY**

Les jours qui suivirent le départ précipité de Stiles du loft, les choses changèrent, Scott s'éloigna du groupe avec Liam, évitant Stiles au maximum, ce qui toucha l'hyperactif plus qu'il ne le montra, Erica, Boyd et Isaac durent s'éloigner un peu aussi sous les ordres de Derek, Allison et Lydia restèrent auprès de leur ami tentant tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral.

Quand à Jackson, il dut se résigner à oublier celui qui faisait battre son cœur en l'apercevant avec un autre homme. Il demanda à ses parents une autorisation de partir avec Stiles, ce à quoi les parents acceptèrent sans en demander plus, laissant le jeune homme dubitatif sur leurs sentiments à son égard, même s'il savait de quoi il en retournait.

John dû se faire à l'idée de voir son fils partir pour San Francisco avec toutes ses affaires mais surtout avec Jackson.

Le jour du départ, une jeep et une Ferrari stationnaient devant la maison de Stilinski, remplie de vêtements, d'informatique pour Stiles et d'équipement de sport pour Jackson, le camion de déménagement était parti une heure plus tôt, emportant souvenirs, trésors de vie et tout ce que les jeunes hommes pouvaient emporter.

Avoir un père shérif et un père avocat, avaient bien aidé les deux jeunes à obtenir une dérogation pour changer d'établissement scolaire en cours d'année mais aussi un logement dans un quartier huppé de San Francisco.

Mr Whittemore se chargeait de payer les frais de logement pour les garçons, si ces derniers obtenaient de bons résultats scolaires.

Peter aida de son côté les garçons, sans que Jackson soit au courant, il confia les deux jeunes hommes à un ami à lui, Alpha d'une petite meute de dix personnes, dont un lynx garou gris, Stiles avait déjà préparé les questions qu'il voulait poser à cette meute.

Lydia et Allison leur promirent de venir les voir dès qu'elles le pourraient, Christopher le père d'Allison effectuait souvent des livraisons dans cette ville, il pourrait sans nul doute venir leur rendre visite.

Parmi ceux qui se trouvaient sur le perron au départ des deux garçons se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés triste entouré d'Erica et de Boyd.

Stiles se mit en route suivi par Jackson.

Triste de partir, son cœur se serra quand après dix minutes de route il s'aperçut qu'il connaissait par cœur le chemin qui s'annonçait dans la forêt à sa droite.

Il se gara sur le bas-côté et sortit de la voiture en trombe.

_ _Attend-moi_ _j'en ai pour à peine dix minutes …_

 __ On vient de partir Stiles, sérieux tu pouvais pas y penser av…_

 __ Ce n'est pas ça imbécile,_ _attend-moi_ _je reviens !_

Stiles se mit à courir, il voulait voir cet endroit une dernière fois, ce paysage avec un goût de première rencontre, ce petit morceau de terrain qui lui avait fait le malheur de rencontrer cet homme, ces ténèbres dans les yeux pourtant remplis de lumière, ces effluves de colère avec un soupçon d'espoir, ce corps majestueux plié sous le poids de la culpabilité.

Et c'est ce qu'il vit en arrivant, cet être rempli de contradictions mais tellement superbe, ses traits contrariés alors que dans ses yeux pétillait une immense joie accompagnée de sa sœur la tristesse, vêtu de sa célèbre veste en cuir qui faisait partie du personnage, tout comme ses sourcils à la Charles Bronson et ce fessier bombé et musclé.

Stiles se stoppa net, les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant cinq minutes sans parler, laissant le vent emporter les vaines paroles qui seraient superflues dans un moment pareil.

Quand Stiles fit un pas en arrière pour retourner à sa voiture, alors que Jackson devait attendre, il vit Derek faire un pas en avant comme pour se rapprocher de lui, il semblait vouloir parler mais rien ne sortait.

Voulait-il lui dire qu'il aimait, qu'il voulait qu'il reste, voulait-il s'excuser ou simplement lui dire au revoir, Stiles ne le su pas car au dernier moment Derek se ravisa, tourna les talons et partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

 __ Je pars car je t'aime plus que tu ne m'aimes, adieu Derek !_

* * *

 _Alors qu'en pensez vous ?_

 _Une petite rw pour me dire ? ce serait sympa_


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le chapitre 1 de ma petite fiction, le retour de nos héros a Beacon Hills.

J'ai inclus après reflection un personnage de la serie Charmed, mon perso favori et qui s'incluait parfaitement pour le futur métier de Stiles.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Mes persos crées apparaîtront dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture mes licornes garous.

* * *

I Leave Because I Love You I

\- Je pars car je t'aime I

* * *

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Stiles de sa ville natale, cinq ans où il avait pu panser ses blessures sentimentales.

Il s'était fait une nouvelle vie dans cette ville magnifique. Maintenant qu'il était en quatrième année de journalisme, il voyait d'un œil nouveau les événements passés de son ancienne vie, il positivait.

De plus sa nouvelle famille lui donnait plus d'amour et de soutien qu'il n'en avait espéré, celui qu'il avait considéré comme son frère pendant des années avait décidé de couper les ponts avec lui prétextant que Stiles avait préféré Jackson à lui, jalousie maladive quand tu nous tiens, c'est horrible.

Jackson quant à lui, était resté auprès de son ami, Stiles avait réussi à le libérer de ses entraves émotionnelles grâce à sa nouvelle famille, une meute de loup garou pacifique habitant à San Francisco dont l'Alpha était un ami de Peter.

Grace à cette meute, comprenant un loup garou Alpha, deux chasseurs, un Lynx Garou, un vampire, un sorcier, une émissaire et trois betas, Stiles et Jackson purent s'ouvrirent au monde.

Même si pour les deux jeunes hommes, l'absence des deux males Hale s'apparentait à de la torture, leur vie s'étaient améliorées de façon positive.

Jackson lui, avait décidé de faire des études de droit, voulant prendre le même chemin que son père mais dans la branche plus prolétaire des avocats aux plus démunis, choix de carrière qui valut plusieurs disputes entre les deux hommes, se mouvait dans sa vie comme un serpent dans le désert mais rien ne pouvait faire changer d'avis le jeune blond surtout qu'il avait la bénédiction de Stiles.

Côté cœur, Stiles et Jackson avaient toujours des sentiments pour deux abrutis mais cela n'empêchait pas un chasseur du groupe, Clark, un jeune homme à la carrure imposante et aux yeux de jade, d'avoir le béguin pour Jackson, qui en profitait de temps en temps pour un moment de détente, mais jamais plus, il avait toujours l'impression étrange que Peter pourrait un jour ré-embarquer dans sa vie et le kidnapper pour lui montrer ses sentiments à coups de crocs dans la nuque, prouvant son appartenance à l'ancien alpha.

Stiles lui s'était résigné depuis quatre ans déjà, même si évoquer Derek Hale lui pincait encore le cœur, il avait réussi à construire une relation à peu près sérieuse avec Thomas le sorcier de la meute.

Sorcier qui si on demandait l'avis de Lydia, oui Lydia est là, mais je vous l'expliquerai plus tard, donc si on demandait à Lydia, elle vous assurerait qu'il est le portrait craché de Derek Hale.

Alors Lydia fait partie de la vie de Stiles à San Francisco, depuis trois ans, elle devait faire de grandes études dans la plus grande université du plus beau pays du monde, mais madame avait décidé de prendre un nouveau départ après la mort d'Aiden.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle déménagea dans une maison au 1327 Carroll Avenue avec les deux jeunes hommes. Une belle demeure au style Victorien dont le voisinage n'avait rien à envier surtout leur trois voisines d'à côté dont le nom ressemblait étrangement à l'une des plus célèbre Spice Girl.

Le casque sur les oreilles, Stiles tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme, l'excitation d'avoir été accepté comme stagiaire dans le journal d'une de ses voisines devenue son amie, dans la rubrique "Ask Phoebe", il s'en foutait de commencer à la rubrique du cœur, il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Il appuya ses pieds sur le mur pour se pencher sur son siège de bureau, les yeux fermés, les doigts bougeant aux rythmes de la chanson qui jouait dans son baladeur, sa tête bougeait de droite à gauche et il chantonnait joyeusement.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour faire un playback il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le message qu'il lut lui fit perdre toutes ses couleurs, son cœur partit dans une cavalcade folle. Il se sentit partir dans un monde sans couleurs, plus aucuns sons ne filtraient.

Stiles n'entendit pas les voix de ses amis l'appeler, ni ne sentit Jackson le soulever pour l'installer confortablement sur le lit et tenter de le ramener à la réalité.

Lydia récupéra son téléphone et hoqueta d'horreur en lisant le dernier message que Stiles avait lu.

Il venait de Mélissa McCall et annonçait à Stiles que son père avait été admis au Beacon Hills Mémorial Hospital dans un état grave après l'explosion inexpliquée de sa voiture de patrouille, heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas dans la voiture mais à quelques mètres, mais assez pour que ses blessures soient graves et qu'il se retrouve en urgence aux soins intensifs.

Stiles revint à lui, se confrontant à la réalité, Lydia tenant toute tremblante son portable, maudite technologie annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles, et Jackson au visage très inquiet au-dessus de lui essayant de comprendre cette soudaine mauvaise situation.

Faites vos bagages, on doit allez à Beacon Hills ! Déclara Stiles dans un état second alors qu'il se levait.

Laissant ses deux amis, il se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée et sortit de la maison et s'orienta vers la maison de ses voisines, il pensait qu'elle était déjà au courant car la plus jeune des sœurs, sa future patronne était déjà sur le pas de la porte, l'attendant avec le visage grave.

_ Tu savais que j'allais venir ?

_ Oui !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ?

_ Pas grand-chose, mais je peux te dire que quoiqu'il arrive ta place de stagiaire t'attendra quand tu reviendras, car tu vas revenir, mais fait attention à la femme druide, elle est dangereuse et si je vois quelque chose d'autre je t'appelle.

La jeune femme prit son ami dans les bras et Stiles lui rendit son étreinte et laissa quelques larmes couler.

ILBILY

Si ce n'était pas pour l'homme qui se tenait inconscient dans un coma artificiel, Derek ne serait jamais venu dans cet hôpital, à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il y avait toujours des problèmes, des morts, des combats et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Pour les problèmes, Jennifer était à l'extérieur de la chambre, fulminant contre le reste de la meute tout ça parce que Scott, Liam et Isaac, lui avaient signifié de façon non courtoise qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, la dernière rencontre entre la "sorcière" et le Shérif s'étant soldée par des injures et des menaces.

Pour les combats, un seul se déroulait devant lui, le combat d'un homme pour sa survie, son envie de vivre malgré les brûlures qui recouvraient son corps.

Et la mort, l'odeur pestilentielle de la fin, des morts qui avaient expulsé leur dernier souffle de vie dans cette chambre, une odeur fantomatique oppressante proche de la terre.

Les mains posées sur l'épaule de John, Derek se concentra pour aspirer la douleur de son ami.

Depuis le départ de Stiles, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés de façon étrange, une nouvelle relation proche de celle qui rapproche un père et un fils. Derek pouvait compter sur les conseils et l'aide d'un homme qui avait perdu ou plutôt se sentait perdu après le départ de son fils, ils avaient noué une intimité et une relation qui convenait à chacun des deux, une figure d'autorité pour l'un et la présence substitutionnelle d'un fils trop absent.

John, après de nombreuses discussions entre les deux hommes, avait réussi à convaincre le jeune loup de devenir son adjoint. Derek réussit à passer le concours avec brio, normal pour un loup garou, tricherie me direz-vous, mais John s'en fichait, c'était un plus pour lui, son ancien adjoint avait déménagé loin des folies de Beacon Hills.

Derek leva la tête, non qu'il fût surpris de sentir cette délicate odeur de caramel chaud mélangé à celle de la pêche bien mûre lui titiller les narines mais cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas senti, il se sentait comme un fumeur après un sevrage intense et qui par envie aspirait une taffe et retombait dans les tourment de la nicotine. Il retira ses mains des épaules de John et se retira dans un coin pour attendre l'arrivée de celui qui avait manqué à son cœur et à son âme.

ILBILY

Lydia était au téléphone avec Phoebe quand ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le hall de l'hôpital, une femme les attendait à son poste derrière l'accueil et sortit rapidement de son poste de travail quand elle les aperçut.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier quand Mélissa lui donna une sorte de câlin de bienvenue. Stiles dans ses bras, Mélissa tendit la main à Jackson qui, surpris, lui répondit par un sourire main dans la main.

De loin Lydia regarda ce moment de tendresse qui avait tant manqué à ses deux amis depuis des années mais qu'ils refuseraient de le dire à voix haute, mais elle appréhendait la rencontre Stiles et Derek, elle était toujours en relation avec son amie Kira qui était devenue professeure d'histoire au Lycée de Beacon Hills et qui lui racontait absolument tout surtout le rapprochement des deux hommes.

Stiles sortit des bras de la mère de son ancien frère, de son ancien best, Scott.

_ Il est sorti du bloc hier soir, les chirurgiens l'ont placé dans un coma artificiel pour qu'il ne souffre pas de ses brûlures, on doit attendre de voir comment va se dérouler sa guérison …

_ Scott … Liam … et les autres ne peuvent pas le soulager ?

_ Stiles ! Disons qu'il n'y a bien une personne qui s'occupe de sa douleur ! Comment te dire …

_ C'est Derek n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lydia pratiquement sûre de la réponse qui fut confirmée par un hochement de la tête de Mélissa.

De son côté Stiles se tendit, le simple fait de savoir que Derek était présent dans la chambre de son père et qu'il allait devoir lui faire face après toutes ses années lui serrait le cœur, il n'avait pas pensé un instant à lui pendant le trajet, mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il aurait dû y penser.

D'un autre côté il devait bien se douter que le loup n'avait pas quitté sa terre natale et son territoire et surtout que son père avait pris le loup sous son aile, il se ressemblait sur certains points, le manque d'un fils et le manque d'un père les avait sûrement rapprochés toutes ses années.

Isaac lui avait bien expliqué un jour que Derek avait décidé de passer des tests pour devenir adjoint de shérif, mais vu que le blond bouclé était parti rejoindre Chris à la recherche de Kate après sa dernière tentative d'assassinat sur Mélissa et Scott, Stiles n'avait pas su le fin mot de l'histoire.

Jackson frôla la main de Stiles, ce simple contact même rapide procura une bouffée d'air, il se ragaillardit et demanda à Mélissa de l'accompagner à son père.

Alors qu'ils allaient se diriger vers l'ascenseur, Jackson se tendit brusquement, Stiles se tourna vers lui inquiet.

_ Allez-y, je reviens j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la voiture !

_ Vas-y ! Sourit Lydia, le visage de Stiles se ponctua d'un point d'interrogation mais Lydia étant Lydia ne dit rien et poussa légèrement un Jackson tendu vers la sortie.

La porte à peine fermée de l'ascenseur, Stiles sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons, il se demandait comment réagir devant Derek, et son cerveau venait de comprendre que pour savoir comment se déroulait l'enquête sur l'explosion, il allait devoir discuter avec Derek … à moins que les collègues de son père soient plus enclins à parler avec lui, son père étant un shérif respecté et aimé, ils l'aideraient sûrement à comprendre.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit il fit face à quatre personnes dans le couloir, deux qui lui avait manqué et une qui avait préféré couper les ponts au lieu de comprendre ses explications et une qui ne devait pas être présente.

Il avança droit devant lui et s'arrêta net à côté de Scott qui avait le regard au sol, confus.

_ Si tu as besoin de quoi…

_ J'ai besoin de ma famille, Stiles se tourna vers lui, et tu l'as quitté alors je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Stiles passa devant lui, offrant un léger sourire à ses deux louveteaux.

_ Je vous vois tout à l'heure mes louloups !

Stiles posa sa main sur la poignée de porte et souffla pour reprendre son courage. Il l'ouvrit et entra.

ILBILY

Jackson sortit de l'hôpital et se retrouva face à celui qui avait brisé son cœur.

_ Que me veux-tu Hale ?

_ Bonjour mon petit lézard, tu pars 5 ans loin de mois sans explications et je deviens "Hale", il me semble qu'avec nos anciens rapports tu m'avais trouvé un autre nom …

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, mon ami a besoin de moi …

_ J'ai besoin de toi !

Jackson ferma douloureusement les yeux, 5 ans qu'il avait fui cette image, cet homme, ses sentiments, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cet homme il revoyait en permanence le baiser dont il avait été témoin entre l'autre homme et lui, les voir s'enlacer, sentir le désir et les hormones s'échapper des deux hommes alors qu'il n'était pas loin et qu'il lui avait fait part de ses sentiments à son égard.

_ Je ne te crois pas, je ne te crois plus depuis 5 ans, tu es un menteur et un manipulateur, si tu avais vraiment besoin de moi, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé partir, j'aurais préféré que tu me dises dès le départ que tu ne voulais que du sexe, je ne suis pas un trou, je ne suis pas ta propriété, je suis Jackson Whittemore, tu as utilisé mes sentiments pour me baiser et merde !

Jackson tourna les talons, trop énervé, 5 ans qu'il avait gardé en lui cette colère et rien que de revoir cet homme, remontait ses sentiments à la surface mais surtout sa trahison et ses mensonges, Stiles avait besoin de lui.

Alors qu'il allait franchir les portes de l'immeuble médical, une main attrape son bras avec force et l'attira vers un torse puissant, Peter Hale poussa Jackson contre le premier mur qu'il rencontra.

_ Je croyais que c'était le truc de Stiles et Derek, les rencontres musclées contre toutes les surfaces …

Peter fit taire ce petit con de la seule façon qu'il connaissait et dont il avait envie depuis plus de cinq ans.

Les lèvres douces de Jackson s'ouvrirent quand la langue experte de Peter quémanda une audience, le baiser devint plus violent plus impérieux, plus demandeur, les mains de Peter s'accrochèrent aux hanches du jeune blond, l'ancien Alpha s'abreuva des gémissements et des frissons de plaisir que Jackson poussait.

Le jeune homme glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son ancien amant, griffant son dos tant le désir se faisait sentir, Peter glissa sa bouche dans le creux de son cou et mordilla doucement puis remonta vers ses lèvres pour en reprendre possession.

Leurs érections naissantes, se frottaient l'une à l'autre faisant monter la pression et la chaleur qui émanait de leurs deux corps limite en fusion.

Reprenant sa respiration après un moment de plaisir, Jackson poussa violemment Peter et partit en courant le laissant, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

_ Je t'aurais mon petit lézard et cette fois-ci je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimer ou pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

Vendredi, putain on est vendredi, j'ai faillit oublier de vous publiez ce chapitre, je me suis rattraper a temps.

 **Bon ! EXPLICATION.**

Vous allez découvrir un personnage mystérieux et énigmatique, il s'agit d'un pas gentil méchant, il fait parti d'un projet que j'ai en cours. Je vous explique:

J'ai crée un Stiles différent de tous les Stiles que j'ai pu faire jouer, travailler, écrire, je vais pas vous dévoiler plus qu'il n'en faut car vous en saurez plus avant l'épilogue de ma fiction.

Et si le personnage vous plait, il se peux que j'en fasse une mini fiction car je sens qu'il va vous déprimer et que je vais recevoir des menaces de morts.

Voila je vous laisse lire mes licornes garous, je précise que rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et ?.

* * *

 **I Leave Because I Love You III**

 **Je pars car je t'aime III**

* * *

Son plan était en marche même si la première partie n'était pas un succès total, mais il s'en fichait. Le morveux était venu au chevet de son père et bientôt ils seraient tous les deux six pieds sous terre, sa mission accomplie il pourrait partir loin, peut-être au Mexique, vivre une vie de pacha, les pieds dans l'eau au bord d'une plage de sable blanc, une Margarita dans la main et un polar dans l'autre.

Il avait un travail à finir, et grâce à sa position dans la police, passant pour un nouveau légiste, un être invisible aux yeux de ses collègues, captant le moindre rapport, les moindres preuves.

Il avait fui son monde pour deux raisons.

La première est qu'il était responsable de sa quasi destruction donc recherché par certains individus très puissants qui veulent sa peau.

Et la seconde raison se nommait le Shaman immortel, une créature éternelle, magnifique ange maudit par le créateur à cause de l'amour qu'il portait pour un humain. Cet être avait le pouvoir de traverser les mondes qui se rejoignaient et se croisaient sur le monde premier, mais il avait un peu d'avance sur lui, il avait le temps de vivre tranquille quelques années sur cette terre fraîche et nouvelle née.

Il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea nonchalant vers l'immeuble où il habitait.

Cela ne ressemblait à rien à ce qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent dans tous les monde qu'il avait visité mais cette fois ci il ne voulait pas rester plus que quatre ou cinq ans avant qu'IL n'arrive.

Enfin s'il arrivait car pour une fois ce n'est pas lui qui avait choisi de venir ici, il avait été forcé à se rendre dans ce monde grâce à cette garce de druidesse noire pour effectuer ses sales besognes afin de rester dans l'ombre mais en se délectant de la souffrance qu'il causait.

Il rentra la clé dans la fente de la porte et sentit une présence dans son appartement, il sortit sa dague consacrée au cas où se soit LUI, qu'il soit déjà arrivé, arrêtant tout mouvement, il se concentra un instant, utilisant ses pouvoirs de perception.

Il souffla déjà las en sachant qui se trouvait dans son living room sirotant une coupe de champagne bien installé dans son canapé en cuir de bison gris d'Amérique du sud.

_ _Que faites-vous chez moi ? Cela n'a jamais été dans notre contrat …_

 __ La ferme cloporte ! Déjà que tu as échoué dans ta mission, j'espère pour toi que la suite sera plus efficace_ , cracha la druidesse en se levant furieuse de l'échec d'une partie de son plan mais elle ne vit pas le coup arriver.

L'homme se mit à briller, d'une lumière aveuglante et brûlante, il se calma et attrapa la jeune femme par le cou, la souleva et la plaqua contre le sol faisant vibrer l'immeuble.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura quelques phrases qui la firent pâlir.

_ _Si j'étais toi, je resterais à ma place d'être inférieur druidesse, tu as de la chance d'avoir mon amulette qui m'empêche de te tuer sinon je t'aurais déjà torturé et dépecé vivante puis je t'aurais laissé agoniser comme la merde que tu es ! Je suis un être divin alors mesure tes paroles quand tu t'adresses a moi et même si je perds de mes pouvoirs et de mes forces à chacun de mes passages dans les mondes que je visite, je peux détruire ton univers en un claquement de doigts, les êtres qui veillent sur vous, enfin qui veillent est un bien grand mot, ne se bousculeraient pas pour vous sauver._

L'homme la souleva comme une poupée de chiffon et la plaqua durement contre le premier mur qu'elle rencontra, il marmonna quelques mots et elle disparut dans un nuage de poussière, envoyée au loin dans la forêt, elle se débrouillera pour rentrer chez elle par ses propres moyens.

Il s'affala dans son canapé, envoyant balader ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce, il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres quand il se mit à réfléchir sur les façons de pouvoir tuer Stiles Stilinski, il avait bien tué tous les autres dans les mondes qu'il avait visité rien que pour le plaisir.

Si seulement la druidesse n'avait pas pris son amulette alors qu'elle venait de l'invoquer de force dans ce monde tandis qu'il étripait le Stiles du monde précèdent. Cette amulette avait le pouvoir de le contrôler d'une certaine façon et mais ça le rendait aussi à demi humain, il était immortel, enfin tant que l'AUTRE ne le trouvait pas, mais sans de grands pouvoirs.

Il s'endormit rapidement, pensant au jour suivant, la rencontre avec sa prochaine victime.

 **ILBILY**

Stiles entra dans la chambre de son père, la lumière extérieure illumina un peu la pièce plongée dans le noir, les machines qui permettaient à Stiles de savoir si son père respirait faisaient un bruit assez pénible pour le jeune.

Des souvenirs horribles refaisaient surface, la maladie de sa mère, les longs séjours obligatoires, les sautes d'humeur, les absences, les hurlements puis plus rien, le silence de la mort accordée avec le cri strident d'une machine lui signifiant que sa mère venait de relâcher son dernier souffle de vie hors de son corps.

Alors voir son père recouvert de bandages avec un masque lui recouvrant le visage pour lui permettre de respirer lui brisa le cœur, il n'imaginait pas leurs retrouvailles de cette façon, il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant choses à faire avec lui, il voulait lui parler de vive voix de ses expériences personnelles à San Francisco, l'avoir au téléphone ne remplaçait pas une discussion en réel, il avait de nombreuses fois repoussé son retour pour diverses raisons, il se mit à s'en vouloir, à se détester pour être parti, pour ne pas être revenu plus tôt.

_ _Merci_ , souffla Stiles, remerciant l'homme qui se cachait dans l'ombre, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce et qui veillait encore sur lui malgré leur passé commun.

_ _C'est normal !_ Lui répondit l'Alpha de Beacon Hills quand il sortit de l'ombre.

Stiles prit sur lui et se retourna vers l'homme qui avait ravi et brisé son petit cœur d'humain. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, seul bémol pour Stiles, la superbe barbe de trois jours que se trimballait son Derek avant qu'il ne parte. Toujours vêtu de sa veste en cuir, un simple tee shirt noir et un jean trop moulant pour ses hormones.

Le simple fait d'avoir son père dans le coma à ses côtés le calma instantanément, Stiles n'avait jamais vu cette douleur dans les yeux de Derek, une douleur sourde mais bien présente, mais aussi une douce chaleur, une certaine joie aussi.

_ _Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir !_

Cette simple phrase débloqua les vannes que Stiles retenait depuis un moment, ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

_ _Ne retiens pas tes larmes, ni ta peine_ , Derek s'était rapproché de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, puis il sentit des bras puissants l'entourer, une main lui pencher la tête pour qu'elle puisse reposer sur son épaule, _vas-y pleure, je suis là et je ne partirai pas._

Stiles s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient en rivière créant un raz de marée dans le cœur et l'esprit du jeune homme, ses jambes se mirent à flancher, ses nerfs à lâcher.

Derek le souleva et le prit dans ses bras, Stiles s'accrocha à son cou pour ne pas tomber, le loup s'installa dans le fauteuil se trouvant face au lit et laissa Stiles s'installer inconsciemment sur lui tout en lui caressant la nuque et le dos, signe de réconfort.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, ce qu'il restait de la meute s'était éparpillé pour pleurer à leur façon.

 **ILBILY**

Stiles se réveilla doucement, la douce lumière qui s'échappait du store de la chambre le fit sourire, ça fait du bien de se réveiller dans son lit tous les matins. Il tendit son bras pour attraper son portable afin d'arrêter son réveil avant qu'il ne sonne.

Sa main rencontra le vide, intrigué il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans une chambre inconnue, il s'assit brusquement, observant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il ne la reconnut pas, peut-être avait-il trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit et qu'il se trouvait chez lui mais généralement il couchait avec son sorcier et pas avec des inconnus.

Il jeta un œil sur la table de nuit qui se trouvait à son opposé et remarqua une photo qui semblait être une photo de famille, une très belle femme entourée de trois enfants, une adolescente au regard rieur, un jeune homme avec un sourire timide mais charmeur et une petite fille au regard espiègle et malicieux.

En y regardant bien, il reconnut le jeune homme, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, se souvenant de lui, Stiles enleva le drap et s'aperçut qu'il était en boxer dans la chambre de Derek Hale.

Avant qu'il ne soit pris de panique, Lydia entra dans la pièce avec ses vêtements dans les bras.

Bonjour Stiles, le petit sourire contrit de la jeune femme lui rappela pourquoi il se trouvait ici, à Beacon Hills mais pourquoi il était dans la chambre de Derek Hale, tu t'es endormi dans les bras de Derek hier soir, on a donc tous décidé de dormir chez lui et il a essayé de s'extirper de tes bras quand il a voulu te coucher mais il n'a pas réussi, il a dormi avec toi et il est parti il y a moins de cinq minutes pour soi-disant courir dans les bois.

Stiles ne put rien dire, d'un côté il avait dormi avec Derek mais il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Lydia déposa ses vêtements sur le lit et sortit pour laisser à Stiles le temps de s'habiller et de réfléchir un moment, sûrement à la meilleure façon de s'éclipser du loft sans que personne ne le sache mais quand il y a des loups dans le salon s'est assez difficile surtout qu'il était au dernier étage et il n'était pas Spiderman.

Il s'habilla et trouva le courage de sortir de la chambre quand il s'aperçut que c'était la chambre de Derek et qui dit Derek, dit Jennifer et cela lui fit monter la bile.

Stiles sortit de la chambre et s'aperçut qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que le jour précédent.

En plus de Lydia, Isaac, Scott et Liam, Stiles vit qu'Allison, Boyd et Erica étaient présents. Erica envoya un clin d'œil amical à son Batman et Boyd lui fit un petit mouvement de tête et le sourire d'Allison lui réchauffa le cœur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse descendre une marche, Isaac se trouvait devant lui, attendant un signe, un geste qui lui donnerait l'autorisation de le prendre dans ses bras. Le simple petit sourire affectueux de Stiles donna à Isaac le feu vert et il le prit dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque sous les rires de la meute.

_ _Vous m'avez manqué_ , souffla Stiles alors qu'Isaac s'écartait de lui, un silence pesant s'installa soudainement dans la pièce.

_ _C'est toi qui est parti le premier_ , lâcha Scott, _avec Jackson …_

_ _D'ailleurs il est où Jackson ?_ demanda Stiles en coupant Scott avant qu'il ne dise des choses qui feraient mal, lui aussi avait souffert de l'éloignement, il était resté en rapport avec certains de la meute, d'autres avaient coupé les ponts dont Scott, alors il n'allait pas débattre sur le sujet.

_ _Normalement il devait être chez ses parents, mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir du Peter là-dessous_ , déclara Lydia un sourire rayonnant et limite perverse sur le visage.

Erica se mit à pouffer se souvenant des images salaces d'un Peter en sueur faisant langoureusement l'amour à un Jackson criant son plaisir.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse dire un seul mot, une déflagration souffla le loft comme un château de carte sous une tempête, blessant toutes les personnes présentes.

L'homme d'ailleurs, entra dans ce qu'il restait du loft, chassant de la main la poussière encombrant la pièce principale, il passa à côté de plusieurs corps inertes jusqu'à celui qui l'intéressait.

Du bout du pied il poussa le corps de Stiles et il s'aperçut que celui-ci était toujours en vie, respirant difficilement mais respirant quand même.

_ _Tu es plus increvable que les hommes cafards D'Ismäal, tu es le seul de tous tes compatriotes qui va avoir une mort rapide car je veux partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible_ , l'homme souleva Stiles comme s'il pesait le poids d'une plume et s'apprêta à sortir du loft quand il vit un loup garou très très en colère face à lui. _Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la chérie de ton Alpha qui le veut, donc je le fais et puis c'est tout._

* * *

Alors ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce soir je suis de très bonne humeur après un we fabuleux avec ma IantoIsAlive et notre passage a la Y/CON 2016 alors pour la peine, en plus de mon chapitre 4 du Pickpocket de mon cœur fiction Thackson je vais vous poster les deux derniers chapitres de ILBYLY et une surprise, voila bisous.  
Bonne lecture a mes licornes garous.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et ... vous verrez**

* * *

 _I Leave Because I Love You III_

Derek du se maintenir contre un arbre tellement le choc fut violent, sans crier gare une douleur fulgurante le mit à genoux, comme si un choc électrique de forte intensité l'avait traversé de part en part, grillant son cerveau et courir son cœur a cent à l'heure.

Reprenant ses esprits, il sentit comme une alarme interne en lui sonnait a lui retourner le cœur et la tête.

Il leva la tête et s'aperçut que de la fumée s'accumulé au loin, dans la zone de son duplex. Pris de panique, il se releva d'un bond et se mit à courir comme un dératé, ne pensant qu'a une seule personne, Stiles.

 **ILBILY**

Peter se réveilla doucement, la nuit avait été fabuleuse, enfin vers la fin parce que le début, entre crises de nerfs, de pleures et explications compliquées.

Devoir se justifier auprès de son compagnon qui ne veut rien entendre malgré qu'il vous demande des comptes sur des erreurs qui n'en sont pas, sur des quiproquos résultant d'un départ qui aurait pu être évité, cela vous éreinte plus qu'autre chose.

Après passé cette phase, la réconciliation sur l'oreiller était fabuleuse, mais point de sexe, non Jackson voulait reprendre une relation seine et basé sur la confiance, donc certes Peter ce l'était mise sous l'oreille mais pouvoir dormir avec l'être qui vous complète, l'avoir dans les bras, sentir son odeur de vanille partout dans votre lit, sa peau contre la vôtre, bref tout cela le rendait heureux, qui cela ne rendrais pas fou de joie ?

Surtout quand on se réveille avec lui …

Peter se leva violemment, avait-il rêvé, non pourtant l'odeur était encore fraîche, il se tourna vers sa table de nuit et vit un petit mot. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu peur, mais une drôle de sensation le pris au trip quand il attrapa se petit mot entre ses doigts.

Il l'ouvrit et souffla de soulagement mais aussi de joie. « Je vais voir Stiles, je te laisse te réveillé doucement, merci pour cette nuit, je t'aime a tout à l'heure » C'est un sourire idiot sur le visage qu'il se leva, il se mit à chantonner alors qu'il enlevait son boxer pour passer sous la douche, quelle joie de prendre une douche avec son compagnon, bientôt il espérait, alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la cabine, son téléphone sonna.

Sans même enlevé son sourire béat, il décrocha sans même regardait.

Son sourire disparut à l'instant même où son interlocuteur parla, il écouta attentivement et raccrocha après lui avoir dit qu'il partait sur le champ.

La peur le reprit et cette fois ci s'était justifié, son compagnon était en danger, ses amis, sa famille tout ceux qu'il aimait été en grand danger de mort surement, après s'être habillé rapidement, il sortit de son logement.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de joindre Jackson tandis qu'il courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il avait la peur au ventre de perdre celui qu'il aimait alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver, pourquoi le destin joué avec son cœur, n'avait-il pas assez payer et souffert pour ce qu'il avait fait, il avait tant perdu, il espérait peut-être en vain que pour une fois il pourrait être heureux et vivre enfin une belle vie avec son compagnon.

 **ILBILY**

Jackson avait vu l'explosion du bas de l'immeuble, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en pensant à ses amis dans le duplex de Derek, il se transforma et monta les marches quatre par quatre, la poussière qui se dégagé de l'étage de Derek lui bouché la vue et les bronches heureusement pour lui qu'il était un loup garou sinon il serait mort.

Quand il arrive au dernier étage, un trou béant remplaçait l'espace où se trouvé la porte en métal coulissante mais le pire fut de voir ses amis inconscient et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas tenir Stiles par le gorge comme s'il ne pesait rien, il se tourna vers lui et parla.

_ _Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la chérie de ton Alpha qui le veut, donc je le fais et puis c'est tout._

 __ lâche Stiles ou tu vas le regrette, je ne plaisante pas_ , Jackson se transforma complètement et se prépara à attaquer, crocs et griffes sorties.

L'homme se mit à rire a gorge déployé, Jackson savait bien qu'il était plus faible que lui mais il mourrait pour sauver Stiles, lui-même l'avait sauvé, alors il était normal que la pareil soit réciproque.

_ _Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ce que je suis, d'où je viens, alors ce n'est pas tes petits crocs de loup garou qui vont me faire peur …_

 __ Arrête de parler et tues les !_

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Jennifer qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de la pièce examinant l'état du loft et des gens qui s'y trouvaient _, il ne doit rester aucuns témoins, déjà que tu as laissé le shérif en vie alors que je t'avais demandé de le tuer aussi._

_ _Mlle Blake ?_ Jackson ne comprenait pas la situation, mais d'après les données qu'il venait d'assimiler, l'accident du shérif n'en n'était pas un, et le commanditaire n'était autre que la petite amie, alias BitchWoman by Stiles.

En plus elle avait embauché du monde pour le faire a sa place tellement elle était lâche.

Jackson jaugea la situation, devait-il fuir pour trouver de l'aide, Derek ou Peter, mais Stiles vivrait-il assez longtemps ou devait-il se battre alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y survivrait pas mais obtiendrais le temps suffisant pour que les deux Hale arrive, ou alors allaient-ils tous mourir sans que les deux Hale n'arrivent.

Une étrange sensation le pris, comme un regain de puissance, un afflux énorme de force, il se sentait comme invincible, il entendit un petit ricanement lui parvenir d'ailleurs et d'ici.

Il se tourna dans tous les sens pour comprendre d'où provenait cette présence apaisante mais tellement forte qu'il sentait.

Il ne devait pas être le seul car la peur qui émanait de l'homme en face de lui, une terreur sans nom, tous ses membres se mirent à tremblaient.

 __ Je te retrouve enfin_ _ **(…)**_ _!_ Une voix profonde et moqueuse sortit de nulle part, terrorisant l'homme qui en lâcha Stiles.

Poussé par une force invisible Jackson s'élança et récupéra Stiles pour le sortir du loft, mais Jennifer lui barra le passage.

_ _Toi !_ _La druidesse avide de pouvoir et destructrice d'âmes, tu viens avec moi car tu as utilisé un instrument de l'amour pour parvenir à tes fins et cela et inacceptable._

Jackson vit alors une main sortit d'une espèce de mini trou noir attrapé la Darach a la gorge et l'attiré, la faisant disparaître dans un nuage flouté.

_ _A ton tour_ _ **(…)**_ _maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon amulette donc tu ne peux plus fuir, je t'ai cherché pendant des siècles, sur des milliers de mondes différents, tu as été obligé de tué mes semblables pour ouvrir d'autres portails d'échappatoires, aujourd'hui tu es à ma merci._

Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, l'homme qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux et qui menaçait celui qui semblait s'appeler _**(…)**_ et ce fut le choc, il baissa la tête pour observer les traits de son ami Stiles qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

L'homme était la copie conforme de son ami, excepter la large cicatrice qui barrait son visage et ses yeux flamboyant et aussi le faites qu'il flotte dans les airs, Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_ _Cela serait trop long à expliquer jeune loup, mais je suis le Stiles de mon monde, et j'étais à la recherche de celui qui la détruit, lui !_ Stiles numéro II pointa _**(…)**_ du doigt.

Stiles numéro II observa les dégâts qu'avait provoqué le destructeur et en un claquement de doigt fit réapparaître un loft neuf, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_ _Si notre monde a été détruit c'est de ta faute, quelle idée de tomber amoureux et d'un humain pathétique, j'ai obéi à l'ordre du créateur …_

_ _Celui-là même qui a disparu après t'avoir soi-disant ordonné cet acte barbare et injustifié, mais bien sûr, maintenant tu viens avec moi_ , Stiles II claqua une seconde fois des doigt et l'homme disparut dans un nuage de fumée, Jackson se boucha les oreilles tant son hurlement lui vrilla les tympans.

 __ Tes amis sont en pleines forme, ils seront réveillé des que je partirais_ , Stiles II tendis l'oreille et se mit à sourire _, je crois que ton compagnon s'énerve sur la barrière magique que j'ai irrigué autour de l'immeuble_ , il s'avança vers la fenêtre et Jackson entendis le cœur de numéro 2 s'emballait, _il est toujours aussi beau, dans tous les mondes que j'ai visité, j'ai aimé de tout mon être Derek Hale et il m'a été enlevé, tué et torturé tout ça parce que je suis un ange tombé amoureux d'un humain_ , il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tendrement, _j'ai eu un ami nommé Jackson, il est mort pour me protéger et je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose, tu es un héros, au revoir et vis heureux._

Jackson vit Stiles II disparaître dans un halo de lumière et un instant après tout le monde se mis à se réveiller.


	5. Chapter 5

Voila la fin de cette mini fiction. Une bel creation que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a ecrire, j'espere que vous avez aimé.  
Un personnage que j'ai crée a l'image de Stiles fera son apparition dans d'autres fiction et aura sa propre histoire bientot.

Merci a toutes et a tous de m'avoir suivit, je vous leche, bisous a bientot pour de nouvelles aventures.

Rien ne m'appartient, ni les perso de TW ni les perso de Charmed, exceptée l'histoire présente.

* * *

Seul.

Je suis seul.

Perdu et en colère, je suis seul dans ce monde qui n'est même plus le mien, je regarde le paysage d'un monde dévasté pour le simple fait de tomber amoureux d'un humain.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? N'ai-je pas été un gardien exemplaire, un fils sans problème comparé à tous ces dégénérés d'anges ? Ils ont foutu leur merde sur le monde des humains pour satisfaire leur besoin de suprématie.

J'ai été le premier créé, le plus puissant bridé par des chaines de contenance pour devenir le cas échéant, son successeur en cas de rébellion mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de détruire l'homme qui a donné des couleurs à mon morne monde, qui a changé la vie dans ce cloître qu'était mon univers jusqu'à présent.

Aujourd'hui j'ai obtenu vengeance pourtant mon cœur n'est pas en fête, non il pleure cet homme qui m'a été arraché, mes amis disparus qui m'ont soutenu et il pleure mon père disparu sans donné d'explication sur ses actes.

Père ou êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me laissez-vous sans signe de votre part ? Avez-vous honte de vos actes barbares et irréfléchis ? Même si je ne dois jamais les contredire, mon cœur et mon âme réclament réponses.

Les humains disaient qu'ils étaient faits sur votre modèle. Alors avez-vous aussi des sentiments de colère et de honte ? Aimez-vous vraiment les êtres que vous avez créés ? M'aimez-vous vraiment ?

Seul, je me sens si seul, Derek, mon amour où es-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout dans quasiment toutes les dimensions que j'ai traversées, je ne te trouve nulle part.

Tu es mort, je le sens et je le sais mais ton âme reste perdue, je ne la trouve nulle part, je suis si vide sans toi, ton rire éclate encore dans mes songes mais s'efface petit à petit.

Ton sourire n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir fugace dont l'image disparait peu à peu, j'ai perdu les traces de ton touché sur mon corps et l'odeur de ta peau, je ne me souviens plus du goût de tes baisers dans mon cou.

J'ai beau tendre la main vers ce qui était ma maison dans le ciel, personne ne répond à mon appel et je n'ai même plus le luxe de vouloir mourir pour te retrouver, maudit et banni pour avoir aimé une seule fois, je suis seul.

 **ILBILY**

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre il chercha du regard son compagnon. Soulagé de trouver une forme humaine à ses côtés dormant du sommeil du juste, il souffla un bon coup.

Pourtant même si la présence de Derek à ses côtés le rassurait, son rêve le perturbait plus que de raison.

Trois semaines, oui cela faisait trois semaines que ce rêve le hantait, depuis qu'il avait failli mourir de la main d'un homme étrange selon Jackson, tout cela épaulé par Jennifer la salope de druidesse, oui Stiles pouvait l'appeler comme il le souhaitait, elle avait quand même failli tuer son père, ses amis et lui-même, tout ça pour garder Derek en laisse entre ses griffes.

Mais sur le reste de ses questions, Jackson avait été vague, il n'avait rien voulu dire même à lui.

Et pourtant, Stiles avait eu des rêves étranges se voyant faire disparaître Jennifer et un homme de ses mains et sauver tous ses amis ainsi que lui-même.

Mais ses rêves sur cet autre lui, le solitaire, l'homme triste et seul, ses rêves étaient toujours le même, chaque nuit il le voyait.

De retour à San Francisco deux semaines après la guérison miraculeuse de son père, Stiles était chez lui avec un Derek tout penaud devant sa porte s'excusant, à coups de grognements bien sûr sinon ce ne serait pas Derek Hale alias Sourwolf. Stiles l'avait autorisé à rester quelques jours pour qu'ils puissent réapprendre à se connaitre, devenir amis pourquoi pas, mais non il avait fallu que Paige, une de ses voisines lance un sort défectueux pour que les hommes se retrouvent au lit et cassent le sommier après quatre câlins intensifs.

Résultat ? Derek avait compris et accepté les sentiments qui le liaient à Stiles et faisait en sorte que le jeune homme lui laisse une chance de prouver qu'il en valait la chandelle.

Stiles se leva discrètement, enfin pour lui discrètement signifiait une rencontre pied/meuble, des insultes et cris étouffés puis voir Derek se réveiller en mode ronchon.

_ _Que fais-tu Stiles …_

 __ Rien_ _rendors-toi_ _je vais boire un verre d'eau …_

 __ Tu mens en plus tu as une bouteille d'eau_ _à côté_ _de ta lampe de chevet !_ Pour le coup Derek ouvrit complètement les yeux et enleva le drap qui épousait son corps à merveille, Stiles dû réprimer une bouffée de désir à la vue de ce corps parfait qui enfin était à lui _. Tu_ _veux y_ _goûter_ _?_ Demanda Derek avec un sourire pervers qui lui sied bien.

_ _Arrête on dirait ton oncle quand tu souris comme ça …_

 ___ _Tu_ _as cassé la magie du moment …_

_ _Ecoute je …_ Stiles regarda par la fenêtre et vit l'ombre de Phoebe passer devant la fenêtre du grenier, accrochant un foulard dessus lui signifiant qu'il pouvait … _J'vais faire un truc vite fait et je reviens ne t'inquiète pas._

Stiles retourna vers le lit et embrassa Derek du bout des lèvres, il savait que s'il restait il ne pourrait plus en décrocher.

Laissant un Derek mi-excité mi-endormi, il sortit de la maison

 **ILBILY**

Stiles entra dans la demeure Halliwell comme s'il était chez lui. Dans la demeure à peine éclairée, dont il connaissait maintenant les moindres détails, l'emplacement de chaque objet, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'escalier central menant aux chambres. Seuls Piper et son mari, ainsi que leurs enfants vivaient ici maintenant. Phoebe avait un grand appartement dans le centre-ville avec son époux, Coop et leurs filles. Paige vivait à côté du commissariat de son mari, le seul humain des trois maris avec leurs enfants. Piper était partie en vacances avec sa famille laissant la maison vide et le club des sœurs aux mains de Paige.

Il grimpa au premier étage et faisant attention de ne pas se vautrer, comme à son habitude, il continua sa montée vers le grenier.

La porte était ouverte, une faible lumière éclairait la pièce, Phoebe était installée au sol, les jambes croisées, Stiles avait l'impression qu'elle méditait mais il n'en était rien, elle attendait patiemment que son jeune ami veuille bien arriver.

_ _J'ai senti que tu avais besoin de moi_ , lui expliqua simplement la jeune femme qui se leva et se tourna vers lui le visage soucieux.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Stiles lui expliqua son souci et les rêves qu'il faisait.

_ _J'ai eu quelque chose comme ça, il y a quelques années, c'était un reflux de ma vie antérieure, j'ai failli en mourir mais dans ton cas_ _, je crois que c'est autre chose pour toi, c'est plus inconscient,_ _j'ai l'impression que c'est un appel psychique._

Stiles s'installa dans le vieux canapé de Penny, la grand-mère autoritaire des sœurs et tenta de réfléchir.

 __ Il est seul ! Il le cherche et j'aimerai l'aider !_

 __ Ce n'est pas si simple Stiles, je ne sais pas où est son âme sœur et si je comprends bien ton rêve, ton autre toi est une sorte d'ange, si lui n'arrive pas à la_ _trouver_ _, comment nous le pourrions ?_

 __ J'ai parcouru le livre des ombres avec Billy et il me semble avoir trouvé un sort qui permet de retrouver une sœur perdue, si on change certains_ _mots, on peut peut-être r_ _etrouver une âme sœur et si on utilise le sort pour les vies antérieures en changeant le contexte je peux peut-être me trouver, enfin mon moi d'ailleurs, je veux dire …_

_ _Oui j'ai compris Stiles_ , Phoebe se mit à réfléchir un instant puis continua, _partons du principe que l'on arrive à t'envoyer là-bas, comment feras-tu pour revenir, moi j'ai failli mourir …_

 ___ _Je_ _suis moi_ , expliqua Stiles comme une évidence _, si c'est moi que je cherche, mon moi d'ailleurs m'aidera_ _à rentrer_ _…_

 __ Qui nous_ _dit_ _qu'il est du bon côté ?_

 __ Il m'a sauvé ainsi que mes amis, je le sais, je l'ai vu, il est simplement en colère et seul …_

Phoebe pouvait sentir même sans se concentrer, la douleur de l'autre à travers Stiles, cette douleur qui vous prend aux tripes, cette solitude qui vous ronge comme un cancer sans possibilité de guérir.

Elle se dirigea vers le pupitre où était posé le grimoire de la famille Halliwell et se positionna devant, elle attendit, soupirant et soufflant, comme si elle attendait une réponse mystique qui viendrait toute seule.

Agacée, elle frappa au sol avec ses talons, ce qui fit sursauter Stiles dans ses pensées.

_ _Bon ! Quand tu veux ?_ Râla Phoebe.

_ _Mon dieu mais quelle impatience jeune fille !_ Une voix amusée sortie de nulle part lui répondit.

Stiles sourit devant la voix moqueuse de Penelope Halliwell, matriarche de la famille et esprit fantomatique venant régulièrement donner conseils et sagesse, enfin à sa façon.

_ _Bonjour Penny_ , salua Stiles.

_ _Bonjour mon grand, comment vas-tu ?_ Demanda la forme qui se matérialisa devant lui.

Penelope ne l'avait pas toujours apprécié, mais elle connaissait la pureté de son cœur et les épreuves qu'il avait enduré, elle estimait beaucoup le jeune homme devenu un ami de la famille, mais elle aimait surtout la jeune Lydia Martin avec qui elle pouvait discuter pendant des heures, elle l'avait d'ailleurs initié aux potions en tout genre et cette gamine apprenait vite.

_ _Vous avez besoin de moi ?_ Demanda faussement étonnée Penny en gesticulant, faisant bouger ses vêtements autour d'elle.

_ _Oui grand-mère, Paige a un_ _séminaire_ _sur les affaires sociales avec Mitchell et Piper est en vacances …_

 __ Et c'est une raison pour me déranger ?_

_ _Grand-mère, tu es morte, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire de tes journées, je me suis toujours posé la question ?_

 __ Du bridge voyons_ , répondit Stiles comme si c'était logique.

_ _Comment le sais-tu ?_

 __ Je plaisantais !_

 __ Eh bien oui Stiles, je fais du bridge, je papote avec mes copines, on fait de délicieuses tartes aux myrtilles pour l'heure du_ _thé._

 _-…_

 _\- No_ _n je plaisante !_

 __ Sur quoi ?_ demanda Stiles.

 __ Sur les tartes voyons !_ répondit Penny, _bon_ _je ne suis_ _pas là_ _pour_ _raconter ma vie passionnante de femme morte mais pour t'aider jeune homme_ , Penny fit un geste de la main vers le livre qui s'ouvrit tout seul et s'arrêta à une page.

 __ Il suffit de changer quelques mots pour le sort des vies antérieures et le tour est joué, par contre pour trouver une âme_ _égarée_ _ou_ _perdue_ _, tu vas devoir l'écrire jeune Stiles mais surtout tu vas devoir trouver un objet qui symbolise votre amour._

 __ Ce n'est pas pour moi …_

 __ Stiles … Derek … Stiles … Derek, vous êtes les mêmes personnes dans tous les univers_ _parallèles_ _ou_ _alternatifs_ _, donc un objet qui symbolise votre amour, une fleur, un miroir, un symbole …_

 __ Le triskèle, j'ai une montre a gousset avec la forme du triskèle …_

 ___ _Hum_ _cela me_ _paraît_ _bien, si ton Derek porte le même symbole dans tous les mondes_ _où_ _ils se trouve ça devrait le faire, allez les enfants c'est parti, je n'ai pas toute la nuit moi, par contre toi tu ferais mieux de nous aider, tout cela est de ta faute !_

Une seconde forme se matérialisa au côté de pénélope Halliwell, Stiles sursauta.

 __ Papa ?_

 __ Désolé jeune homme, nous nous ressemblons mais je ne suis pas votre père, mais le sien._

 **ILBILY**

Le paysage était le même que dans ses rêves, une forêt désertique dont les arbres avaient disparu du panorama depuis bien des temps, seul un immense arbre solitaire et feuillu trônait au milieu de ce tableau désolant, au loin Stiles pouvait apercevoir une ville en ruines dont le temps avait effacé la quasi-totalité du paysage, seul quelques murs ancrés dans le sol témoignaient d'une lointaine civilisation, même la nature n'avait pas repris sa place.

La chaleur étouffante était bloquée par les énormes branches de l'arbre qui semblait être le seul à avoir résisté à l'apocalypse qui s'était abattue sur cette terre.

Stiles butta sur une plaque en métal qui trainait sous un monticule de poussière et de pierres, il se baissa et d'un geste de main épousseta l'objet, ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Sous la couche de gravats et de poussière se tenait le panneau de signalisation rouillé ou était inscrit " Welcome to Beacon Hills".

Il se trouvait dans sa ville, enfin dans SA ville, il regarda autour de lui et attesta qu'il n'y avait bien plus rien dans ce monde qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin au paysage si luxuriant de la forêt de Beacon Hills, ni même une route, pas un seul animal, seuls les vestiges de quelques bâtiments aux loin pouvait faire croire à n'importe qui que ce monde avait pu être habité par des êtres vivants un jour.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que Stiles marchait en direction du tronc de l'arbre, il était étonné de voir que ce végétal puisse être gigantesque.

Quand enfin il arriva au tronc, fatigué et assoiffé par la lourdeur de l'air, il s'assit un instant, jamais il n'aurait cru un jour devoir faire un voyage entre les mondes pour se trouver et s'aider, il fallait vraiment que cela tombe sur lui.

Un craquement fit tressaillir le jeune homme, il sauta sur ses jambes et chercha du regard d'où pouvait venir le bruit, mais il ne vit rien, pas l'ombre d'une créature, ni d'être vivant, pourtant il sentait une présence, un regard sur lui, rien de malveillant, au contraire, mais il n'arrivait pas à en trouver la source.

Mû par quelque chose, il leva la tête et tomba sur … lui-même.

Déconcerté, Stiles s'éloigna du tronc en posant la main sur son cœur qui s'était emballé devant le spectacle.

Stiles relava la tête pour tomber sur lui, le visage grave et l'expression colérique.

_ _Que fais-tu là ?_ gronda l'être assis nonchalamment sur une fine branche de l'arbre, le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains une fine chainette où pendaient des lettres en or blanc, les lettres "DH".

_ _Ce n'est pas évident, je viens faire mes courses_ , ironisa Stiles, voyant que son autre lui ne souriait pas il enchaina _, tu sais tu es moi, donc tu devrais rire à mes blagues, on est …_

_ _Pareil ? Je ne crois pas non !_ Le jeune homme perché dans l'arbre se leva et sauta pour atterrir à un mètre de Stiles, _je ne suis pas toi et tu n'es pas moi, nous sommes_ _pareils_ _mais différents …_

_ _Ecoute !_ Stiles interrompit son double, il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une chainette en or blanc ou pendait le symbole du Triskèle en or rose, il le lui tendit _, depuis que tu m'as sauvé et que je suis rentré chez moi, je fais des rêves_ _où_ _je te vois me sauver mais je suis dans ton corps, et puis je te vois ici, attendre que quelqu'un là-haut_ , Stiles montra du doigt le ciel, t'aide où te montre le chemin à suivre, _mais personne ne répond, exact ?_

Le double ne semblait pas vouloir répondre mais Stiles attendit, il était patient mais pas trop non plus.

Après deux minutes de duel des yeux, le double hocha la tête, approuvant sa question.

_ _Si tu es moi et que je suis toi, même si on n'est pas "_ _pareils_ _", tu sais que je sais que tu sais que je ferais tout pour t'aider, pour m'aider, enfin tu vois quoi !_

 ___ _J'arrive_ _à te suivre !_

_ _Ok, donc j'ai des amies sorcières qui m'ont aidé à te concocter quelque chose pour que tu puisses retrouver "ton Derek",_ le double sembla surpris de la déclaration que Stiles venait de lui faire.

 __ Tu … Tu as été capable de la trouver_ _?_ Le double agrippa ses mains sur les épaules de Stiles, le jeune humain pouvait sentir l'appréhension de la réponse dans la voix de son semblable comme l'angoisse sur son visage.

_ _Oui, je sais où il est !_ Répondit Stiles et lui tendant le pendentif, _suis la direction de ça et tu le retrouveras …_

_ _Comment ? Comment as-tu fait, sans vouloir être désagréable, tu n'es qu'un humain, je suis pratiquement un dieu …_

 __ J'ai été aidé par quelqu'un_ _qui_ _a beaucoup d'amour pour toi et qui s'en_ _veut de_ _n'avoir pas pu t'aider,_ Stiles déposa la montre dans les mains de son calque, _et pour faire simple parce que moi-même j'ai eu du mal à tout comprendre, quand tu as tué_ _ **(…)**_ _la barrière qu'il avait dressé sur l'âme de ton Derek s'est_ _effritée_ _doucement, et il a trouvé …_

Le double attendit la suite de la phrase, il ne comprit pas pourquoi l'humain s'était arrêté en plein milieu, il commençait à redouter qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Derek et que l'humain ne voulait pas le rendre plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 __ Continue ! S'il te_ _plaît_ _!_

_ _Disons que ce n'est pas le seul qu'il ait retrouvé ! Suis la montre, elle_ _t'emmènera là où_ _tu trouveras le bonheur que tu mérites, quoi qu'en_ _disent_ _ou_ _pensent_ _les trouducs ailés là-haut_ , Stiles put voir enfin un sourire s'étirer sur le visage de son jumeau dimensionnel, un sourire radieux.

 __ Merci ! Stiles Genim Stilinski !_

_ _De rien Genimaël_ , lança Stiles alors qu'il commençait à disparaître.

_ _Comment connais-tu mon véritable prénom ?_

 __ Il est désolé ! Il t'aime comme son enfant préféré !_

Stiles disparut totalement, laissant le double s'effondrer au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, enfin de compte ce n'est pas le ciel qui avait répondu à ses prières, non, c'était plus haut et plus loin.

_ _Merci père !_ Genimaël se leva et essuya ses larmes et leva la montre devant ses yeux et se demanda comment ça pouvait marcher.

Une lumière éblouissante inonda de clarté le Nemeton déjà très exposé au soleil.

L'être qui le protégeait depuis des siècles, son gardien, disparut.

L'arbre s'effrita doucement, enfin son gardien avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, le végétal savait que l'ange ne reviendrait jamais, il allait pouvoir enfin disparaître à son tour et revivre ailleurs.

Dans un bruit assourdissant, le ciel trembla alors que le Nemeton disparut dans un énorme nuage de poussière.

Enfin libre tous les deux, de la folie d'une ange jaloux des humains.

FIN

* * *

Alors j'ai bien travaillait Penny Halliwell ? Vous avez aimé ?


End file.
